Of Flesh and Blood
by Lizzy221B
Summary: AU ! Dans un futur lointain, les humains et les Cylons, des robots se livrent une guerre sans merci. Sherlock Holmes, seul et unique détective consultant à bord du Battlestar Galactica, interroge la troublante Numéro Six, une Cylon à apparence humaine capturée sur le vaisseau. Mais le robot se révèle en savoir beaucoup plus sur l'homme au coeur d'acier...DEATH WARNING !


**Bonjour, bonjour … Me revoilà, après presque 5 mois d'absence sur … Du boulot, un nouvel établissement et de nouvelles personnes à découvrir … Il n'a pas été aisé de me remettre sérieusement à l'écriture, au départ échappatoire aux contraintes de la prépa …**

**Voilà mon nouveau « bébé », un projet qui trottait dans ma tête depuis la diffusion de la nouvelle saison de Sherlock …. **

**Petite présentation de cette série, « presque » inconnue sur le territoire français : Battlestar Galactica. **

**Cela commence par une guerre, cinquante ans plus tôt, dans un futur lointain. Les Cylons, des robots au départ conçus par les humains, se rebellent contre leurs créateurs. Rapidement, un armistice est signé, et les deux camps se mettent d'accord pour se rencontrer régulièrement dans un lieu neutre, un vaisseau immobilisé dans l'espace.**

**50 ans passent sans aucunes nouvelles des Cylons. Puis, un beau jour, sans crier gare, les robots attaquent les 12 colonies , avec pour but d'enrayer l'espèce humaine de la surface des 12 planètes.**

**Outre une armée plus que puissante et des chasseurs hors-pairs, le camp cylon compte maintenant en son sein des robots à apparence humaine. Ils sont au nombre de 12, ont de nombreuses « copies » d'eux-même et possèdent la capacité de se « télécharger », une fois mort, dans un nouveau corps, copie conforme de leur ancien corps.. D'une intelligence sans égale et très résistants, ils se sont fondus dans la population humaine, maintenant exilé à bord des vaisseaux ayant échappé au génocide des 12 colonies ….**

**Au départ réticente au concept de space-opéra, j'ai été rapidement conquise par cette série, qui en plus de présenter une mise en scène époustouflante pour un projet loin de posséder le budget de Star Wars, nous interroge sur le concept du genre humain.**

**Où s'arrête la machine et commence l'humain … ?**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture …**

**La série BG ne m'appartient pas ainsi que les personnages de la BBC..**

**Of Flesh and Blood,**

**We are all creatures of God**

.

Il était allongé sur le sol. Des tâches dansent devant ses yeux et une douleur sourde transperce sa poitrine alors qu'il tente de se relever sur ses coudes. Il porte une main tremblante à son torse : sa chemise est déchirée et du sang coule abondamment d'une plaie béante. Il relève la tête : John est debout devant devant lui et tient dans sa main droite une arme à feu.

« John …. ?»

L'image du médecin devient confuse, alors qu'une vague de nausée envahi le jeune homme. Le grand brun sent soudain une présence . Une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés d'une blondeur glaciale s'avance et s'accroupit à côté de lui, caressant du dos de la main sa joue maigre. Sa robe est aussi écarlate que le sang du détective qui s'élargissait désormais en flaque sur le sol.

« Shhh … Calmez-vous. Ceci n'est peut-être pas la toute fin …. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit, alors qu'elle se penche à l'oreille de Sherlock.

« Vous allez enfin savoir si vous êtes réellement la machine que vous prétendez être Mr Holmes …. »

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut, son corps maigre trempé de sueur. Alors qu'il tentait de contrôler les battements frénétiques de son cœur, son regard se posa sur le réveil installé à côté de son lit : 4:30 . Avec un grognement sourd, le détective rejeta sa couverture et s'extirpa du lit.

« Mal dormi ? »

Les deux hommes marchaient à vive allure dans un couloir sombre du quartier de haute sécurité du Battlestar Galactica. Après avoir jeté un regard mauvais à son ami et collègue, le docteur John Watson, un ancien capitaine et pilote de viper de l'armée coloniale, Sherlock Holmes lâcha sur un ton agacé :

« Pour la cinquantième fois John, voudras-tu cesser de t'enquérir sur ma santé ! J'ai déjà assez de Mycroft … Dire que je pensais que le poste de conseiller auprès de la présidente Roslin allait calmer sa paranoïa affective ... »

Le médecin regarda le grand brun d'un air anxieux.

« Il n'empêche que, depuis quelques semaines, tu as l'air particulièrement épuisé … Et là, je parle en tant qu'ami et non en tant que médecin de ce foutu vaisseau. Sherlock, il y aurait-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte gardée par deux militaires à l'air impassible. Le détective brandit une carte et un des soldats, murmurant quelques mots au micro de son casque, déclencha l'ouverture du sas de sécurité. Le grand brun s'apprêtait à en franchir le seuil, lorsque John le retint par le bras.

« Sherlock je suis sérieux. Tu t'apprêtes à interroger un Cylon, un robot qui par sa seule présence met en péril l'ensemble de la flotte ..Donc je me répète, Sherlock, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

L'espace de quelques secondes, le détective regarda fixement le visage inquiet de son ami, puis se dégagea d'une secousse.

« Pourquoi devrais-je être effrayé par l'une des progénitures de cette armée de toasters…. ? »

John regarda, impuissant la porte de métal se refermer lentement sur la longue silhouette de Sherlock.

_***Viper :**_

_**Petit vaisseau d'attaque de l'armée coloniale, utilisé lors des batailles aériennes contre les chasseurs cylons...**_

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu... J'essaierai de publier la suite le plus rapidement possible. **

**Si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires sur ce premier écrit, les reviews sont la bienvenue..**

**A bientôt,**

**Lizzy221B**


End file.
